A Tale of Two Trainers: Prologue
by King Eevee
Summary: Two kids are transports into the Pokémon Universe, were they will become Pokémon trainers to combat the forces of evil. OCs and Fakemon(eventually) abound!


The Origin of the Universe(s)

"According to the theories of science, there may be many Universes that exist. Some believe that there are an infinite amount of such universes, the amalgamation of which is commonly known as a Multiverse.

"There are Universes that differ in only the slightest detail, while others differ drastically. They particular world you are entering is known as a Pokémon Universe."

( _But wait, wasn't I already in the Pokémon Universe?)_

"Notice I said _a_ Pokémon Universe. This is one of those "drastically" different changes. I'm sure you'll know what I mean. Anyway, obviously you know there are creatures known as Pokémon in this universe. They are similar to the animals of your home world, but with far more complex traits and abilities."

( _I know all this already, why are you telling me?_ )

"Because I'm trying to be dramatic. Now, do you know the history of this particular universe?"

( _Probably not, no, unless it's the same as the other one I've seen._ )

"Not exactly the same, but there are a couple similarities. So, onto the history.

At the moment of the Big Bang of this Pokémon Universe, Arceus was born from nothingness. Known as the one and only god of this universe, Arceus began to shape reality as the world knows it. Arceus created the Creation Trio which consisted of: Palkia, the representation of Space, Dialgia, the representation of Time, and Giratina, who is the representation of Antimatter. These three Pokémon shape parts of the world we can see, and a lot of what we can't see.

"To shape the Earth as we know it today, Groudon of the Lands, Kyogre of the Seas, and Rayquaza of the Skies were created. They are known as the Weather Trio and it was through their power that people and Pokémon are able to walk the Earth.

"After a suitable Earth was created, Xerneas created Life that would spread across the planet, in the form of humans. But with Life also came death in the form of Yveltal. To balance between these two forces, Zygarde of Order was created.

"But without meaning, Life and Death just became a cycle for humans. Live, reproduce, die, repeat. Arceus created the Lake Guardians and the Tao Trio to give meaning to this life. The Lake Trio consists of Uxie the being of Knowledge, Mesprit the being of Emotion, and Azelf the being of Willpower. The Tao Trio was created to represet the new spirit of living beings, made of Reshiram the leader of Truth, Zekrom the leader of Ideals, and Kyurem who represents the Boundaries between Truth and Ideals.

"Is was finally after these Pokémon were created that life really blossomed on this Earth. Arceus created Mew, the progenitor of all Pokémon on the planet today, to do that specific task; and even now, Mew is still creating new species of Pokémon.

"These legendary Pokémon that you will be able to see today are not the same Pokémon that were originally created by Arceus, but rather created by these Pokémon to do the same tasks all over the world. This is why you will be able to see more than one of each, except for Arceus, who deigned never to create another for of itself.

"These "secondary" legends also made other legendaries to take up specific tasks, like Cresselia, the Maiden of Dreams.

"This is the most I need to tell you. There are many more Legendaries, and other Pokémon that you will be able to meet, and maybe even become part of a legend yourself! Wherever your paths take you in this world, remember this: the lives of people and Pokémon in this world are forever intertwined. It has been that way since the beginning and will continue to be that way...forever.

Now go through this portal, and begin your journey in this Pokémon world full of destiny, trials, and good times. Good luck!"

( _Goodbye and thank you for your help!_ )

 ***Two beings have gone through the portal to PokeEarth 465***

"Hmm...this will surely be interesting to see..."

* * *

 **AN:...And I'm back! With a new name for the new year!**

 **Ok, it's a bit late for that, but it's still funny right?**

 **So. This is not part of my other fanfic which I kind of accidentally abandoned. I got really caught up with school, and I kind of forgot about it. If anyone still wants me to work on it, tell me and I will. But for now, you get this, which might not be the best beginning in the world, but I really tried. The best art is, OCs aren't necessary for this fic! While this story could use OCs, I don't NEED them, and that will(hopefully) make it easier to write new chapters. If you want an OC form, I will put two up on my profile, one for Pokémon and another for humans.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this, and if you do, please review!**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **King Eevee**


End file.
